Canadaball
Second largest countryball, Canadaball speaks English and French, it is a very friendly ball with everyone and likes poutine, maple syrup and moose. CanadaBall is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a fur hat or a RCMP hat. He also likes to make fun of his ignorant brother USAball. He's generally a nice person, but if you f**k with him, he will gut you like a seal. EH?! Ironic that he is part French. He knows that one day he will Anschluss Greenlandball and Alaskaball. He currently has a problem (or perhaps blessing) with a crapton of Chinese immigrants. He used to remove Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Family He is one of the descendants of the SPQRball. The parents of Canadaball are the UKball and Franceball. The siblings of Canadaball are USAball, Australiaball and New Zealandball. Canadaball is usually considered to be either the half-brother or adoptive brother of USAball because of his French ancestry. Canadaball have 10 provinces and 3 territories which are Newfoundland, Prince Eduard Island, Nova-Scotia, New-Brunswick, Québec, Ontario, Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta, British Columbia, Nunavut, North Western territories and Yukon. Sometimes Canadaball get angry at his son Quebecball who wants to separate or not. He is very confused in all this. History Long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British North Americaball or BNAball. Fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony in 1812, they burned down the White House in Washington DC(THOUGH it was actually Britain). Officially founded in 1867, he fought the Reichtangle during the great war and was feared by its enemies and did fight very well on the battlefield which made a huge difference so the entente can win the war. That win also lead Canadaball to its complete independence from UKball He also fought during WWII and invaded Italyball and liberated Netherlandsball also helping liberation of Franceball and the invasion of Naziball. During the Korean War, he helped kick Chinaball's ass through the Battle of Kapyong. So later Canada was doing just fine, until a serious fuckstorm of mainland Chinese decided to conglomerate in all of Toronto. Then, Canada was like "Fuck this shit". Then...well, actually, they're pretty much fucked (Thanks Trudeau!). Relationships Friends Basically anyone in the UN and NATO, but has a few main allies: *USAball - Bros who grew up together and fought together (and each other, and Canada and Britian kicked his ass during that time). Canada still has some fear that he will be anschlussed by America and become the 51st state. Meanwhile, America has the same fear that he will be anschlussed by Canada and become the 11th province. *UKball - His father. **Turks and caicos islandball Anschluss!! Like Cuba but speaks English and a good vacation spot. I'll take care of it soon, daddy. Soon. *Cubaball - His friend who Canada visits during vacation. U mad u can't be friends with a socialist state America? *Australiaball - Of brother in Pacific. Also nice vacation spot. *New Zealandball - SHEEPSHAGERS! Of other brother in Pacific. *Franceball **Saint Pierre and Miquelon - They are of Canadian clay! Nice place for a vacation. *Quebecball (Even if they don't like Canadaball all the time) *Swedenball - Free healthcare buds. *Chinaball - Used to kick Chinaball's ass during the Korean War. Now China gibs him pandas and stuff for the AGO. Enemies *'Snow' *Denmarkball - Cuz Hans Island. Give it back, Danskjävel! **Greenlandball - Anschluss!! Another perfect vacation spot. *Quebecball, because that's how complicated this is *ISISball -'BLITZKRIEG AND REMOVE KEBAB' Oh you will be sorry Provinces and Territories *Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the Heartland TV show takes place. **Calgaryball - Hates Toronto like a religion. **Edmontonball - What the heck is this? Detroit? *British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also alotta Asians, so don't be surprised if this becomes Chinaball's next SAR of Cascadia. **Vancouver Islandball - Green nature fanatic who wants to separate from BC and form its own province. *Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! *New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). *Newfoundlandball - Last to join confederation, eh? *Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. *Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. *Ontarioball - Only province to be American without being American. Also wants to secede as well. **Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. **Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. *PEIball - Charlottetown Conference and Anne of Green Gables. *Quebecball - La poutine. VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? **Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. **Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. *Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. **Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. **Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? *Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okey". Also wants to secede as well. *Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Eh?" *"I'm sorry" *"I apologize" * "Je regrette" * "Pardon" Gallery Comics Canadaball.PNG|Canada on a moose Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) The 3 Compadres.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Tw7wYu3.png Canada's Hawaii.png New Iceland (Nyja Island).png|There are many Icelanders in Gimli and Hecla Island in Manitoba. Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png 1317493298002.png Better safe than Sorry.png Neighbors.png 23rd time's a charm.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Crowded.jpg| Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). Links *Facebook page Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canada Category:Canadaball Category:NATO Category:Dim Sum Category:Former Dim Sum Removers Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Commonwealth Category:Former kebab removers Category:French Category:La Francophonie Category:China Category:Indigenous Category:Characters Category:NAFTA Category:Russia Category:Cleanup